Changeling
by Megaira
Summary: When Raven's mother dies, it triggers a series of events that change The Teen Titans as we know them.
1. Chapter 1: Beginnings

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. This is a work of fiction that I am not making a profit off of.

Author's Note: Okay… This is the LAST TIME I rewrite this. I know I keep working on this but I want it to be a great story for my readers. It really means a lot to me to get this thing right. So off we go, yes?

* * *

_Introduction _

_He remembered the seconds after his parents died. _

_It was after their screams had faded, and his small arms were wrapped around a tall jungle tree. His eyes looked back to the place he'd last seen them just before the waterfall. Just before his father told him to get away; and his mother kissed his forehead, urging him to listen to his father. _

_He's not sure what he morphed into. Maybe it was a little green bluebird, or a green dove. Although, he remembers seeing the shore, and the repetitive sound of his father pulling on the motor rope trying to get the engine started. _

_When his human feet touched the ground, the screams began. _

_His mother's was the loudest, the high tone mixing with the sound of rushing water. He heard his father scream for his mother, maybe trying to grab hold of her before they reached the bottom. _

_He ran closer to the thick jungle, arms open, eyes closed and dripping wet. When he wrapped his limbs around the tree, their screams had stopped. _

"_Mom?"_

_He waited. _

"_Dad?"_

_There was nothing but the sound of rushing water._

"_Anybody?"_

_An elder from the village he and his family lived near had found him hours later. He was still wrapped around the tree, eyes wide and clothing damp. He felt a hand on his shoulder. _

_That was when the tears fell._

_

* * *

_

Chapter One: _"Beginnings"_

"You don't have to say anything." She spoke softly. Her fingers drummed against the marble countertop.

The masked teen sighed. He stood in front of her, hands flat against the counter. "That doesn't mean I don't to." His jaw was tight. "Are they sure it's her?"

"The DNA came back a match." She explained, reaching across the counter. She grabbed his mug and brought it to her lips. "I didn't want to say anything until I was sure, even though it is pretty hard to mistake natural purple hair and eyes." She took a sip of coffee, frowning at the taste. "Did you put any sugar in this?"

Gently taking the mug from her hands, he placed it back on the counter. He shot her a look.

"What?" She asked, shrugging her shoulders.

He looked at her pointedly.

She sighed, looking up to the ceiling for a brief moment. "It's not a big deal, Richard. People die, it is inevitable."

"She was your mother, Raven." He countered, pouring another cup of coffee. Placing two spoonfuls of sugar in the mug, he handed it over to her.

"She gave birth to me, yes." The empath admitted. "But I would hardly classify Arella Roth as my mother."

"Raven…"

"You should understand more than anyone why I am not exactly grieving over Arella."

"Well-"

"And I am not dancing on her grave." Raven informed, taking a small sip of coffee. She sighed. "I honestly don't know how I feel about it. I barely even remember her." She explained, her eyes looking past him.

"Are you going to the funeral?"

"There isn't going to be one." She decided. "I am going to have her cremated this week. It is the closest thing to Azarathian death rites." The empath chewed at her bottom lip. "And speaking of this week, I need some time off." Raven knew the Boy Wonder would have a problem with her request. Being a Teen Titan was a full time job, and Robin was sure to enforce that philosophy.

"How long?" Robin asked.

"I need a week. I have to meet with the lawyer to settle her estate and clean out her house."

"She lived in Jump?"

She shook her head. "Gotham."

"Do you want me to call Bruce?" The Boy Wonder offered, helping himself to more coffee.

"I don't think so." Raven said.

"Are you sure?" Robin offered again, looking to her eyes this time for an answer. "Cause I am sure Bruce wouldn't mind if you stayed with him, and he can get you some help with the legal stuff."

"That's not necessary." She protested. "I figured it would be easier if I stayed at Arella's. And as for the legal stuff," She paused, placing her mug on the counter. "I just need to sign a few papers, nothing big."

He nodded. "When are you leaving?"

"I was hoping to get a flight for tomorrow." The empath answered as the sound of the metal doors broke between them.

"Morning guys!" The metal man spoke, entering the kitchen. He headed straight toward the fridge.

"Morning Cyborg." Raven greeted.

"Morning Cy." Robin acknowledged.

"I need to go pack." The violet haired teen announced. She walked out of the kitchen, quickly moving through the common room.

"Where is she going?" The metal man asked pointing in the direction the empath had gone. He opened the fridge, pulling out the pack of bacon and carton of eggs. Next, he pulled out a large mixing bowl.

"She has to go to Gotham." Robin explained with a sigh. "Her mother died."

Cyborg put the bowl down. It was obvious he was trying to think of what to say next. "I didn't know her mother was alive."

"Neither did she." Robin confessed. "She got a phone call from a lawyer saying that her mother passed away."

"And?"

"And she got a DNA test done." The masked leader explained. "Apparently, she wanted to be sure it was her mother before she told anyone. And now, she has to go to Gotham to clean out the house and stuff."

"She going alone?" Cyborg questioned. He couldn't help but think back to when he found out his mother died. He remembered sitting alone in the hospital bed, wanting nothing more than his mother's touch.

Robin nodded. "I'm surprised she even bothered to tell me."

"Are you even supposed to be telling me?"

Robin picked up his coffee mug, stopping to consider the question. Raven never said it was confidential.

"Good morning Friend and Friend-Boy." Starfire called, floating into the kitchen. The pretty alien levitated to her boyfriend, placing a kiss against his cheek.

"Morning Starfire." Robin smirked.

"Morning Star." Cyborg welcomed, cracking a few eggs into the bowl.

"What is for the breaking of the fast?" The orange skinned girl asked, taking a seat at the counter.

The metal man stirred the eggs, turning to Starfire to answer. "Eggs, bacon, and more bacon."

"Beast Boy is going to love that." Robin commented, taking the seat next to his girlfriend.

"Beast Boy is gonna love what?" The changeling spoke, entering the kitchen. He stopped, letting out a mighty yawn.

Starfire giggled, placing her hands in front of her mouth.

"The breakfast I'm preparing." Cyborg grinned showing his teeth.

Beast Boy sniffed the air. His face immediately wrinkled in disgust. "No thanks, dude."

"Aw come on, put a little meat on those bones." The metal man spoke, gesturing at his lanky frame.

"The ladies would have to disagree." The green teen spoke, flexing his arms. Granted, he wasn't as muscular as Cyborg, but puberty had given him a little muscle and a lot of height.

"Whatever you say little man." Cyborg chuckled in good humor.

The Changeling nodded, moving to the fridge. Getting a glass of soymilk, he took a seat at the counter. "Where's Raven? Don't tell me I woke up before her."

Speaking of Raven. "She won't be joining us for breakfast." Robin announced with a serious tone.

"I hope she does not have the sickness." Starfire stated green eyes filled with worry.

"No." Robin assured, placing a hand on the alien's shoulder. "Guys, Raven's mother died."

The kitchen was silent. Cyborg had already heard the news, but the new information was troubling to Beast Boy and Starfire.

"I did not know Friend Raven possessed any family on this planet." The pretty alien sighed, speaking softly. She stood. "I must go do the comforting."

"Star, wait!" Robin called, stopping the red haired teen in her tracks. "I don't think Raven wants to talk about it."

"Is she okay?" Beast Boy asked carefully, his emotions written clear on his face.

"She wasn't crying if that's what you're asking." Robin explained. "She didn't even know her mother was alive." The bond was no secret to the team. Though they had always wondered how much Raven had decided to share with the Boy Wonder.

"Come to think of it Raven never mentioned anything about her mother." Cyborg added.

"Is Raven going to the funeral?" Beast Boy asked quietly.

"There isn't going to be one." The Boy Wonder briefed. "The point is that we are going to be down a Titan for awhile. Raven has to go to Gotham to take care of a few things."

"Is anyone going with her?" The Changeling asked.

The masked leader shook his head. "No."

Beast Boy sat his glass of soymilk on the counter. With a frown wrinkling his face, he looked at Robin. "But her mother died."

* * *

Raven huffed, hands wrapped around her favorite black mug. Her elbows were pressed against the island top, and her back was hunched with little grace.

She took a tentative sip, the hot liquid hitting her taste buds.

Mint tea.

It was her mother's favorite.

Raven remembered how her mother had a garden of tealeaves surrounding the temple they dwelled in.

Arella's cloak often smelled of the bitter leaves. She'd spend hours in the garden meditating, reading, and tending to the leaves.

Footsteps broke her thoughts.

She placed her mug on the counter, sitting still in the dark of midnight. The violet haired teen leaned over the counter to get a look at the person interrupting her thoughts.

"I don't want to talk about it." Raven announced in a dead tone.

The tall figure stopped, arm bent back to scratch his neck sheepishly. "I didn't want to talk. I just wanted a soy cheese sandwich."

Beast Boy had trudged his way out of bed for a late night snack. The sixteen-year-old stood shirtless in a pair of navy plaid pajama pants, eyes wide with shock and uncertainty.

"Can I get a sandwich?" The green teen questioned, finger pointing awkwardly at the fridge.

"Yea, sorry." Raven sighed with a nod. "I thought you were Robin."

"Naw," He started, walking to the fridge. He opened the door getting out the pack of soy cheese and tomatoes. "Robin is a couple inches shorter."

"Yea."

"You want a sandwich?" He asked.

Raven held her mug a few inches from her lips. "Excuse me?"

The green teen pulled the bread out the pantry. "Sandwich. Do you want me to make you one?"

She was quiet for a moment. "Sure."

He nodded, pulling out four slices of bread from the bag. "So, why did you think I was Robin?"

"I figured me being awake woke him." The violet haired teen tapped two fingers to her temple. "Sometimes when one of us can't sleep, the bond will keep the other awake. I figured he was coming in here to try to get me to talk about it." She took a gulp of tea.

"A lot on your mind?" He questioned, slicing a tomato.

"I suppose."

"We don't have to talk about it." Beast Boy told her. "But if you want an ear, you got two big green ears right across from you ready and willing to listen."

Raven chewed her lip, placing her mug on the island counter. Her right hand snaked through her waist long tresses as she leaned back on the stool. "I watched them burn my mother's body when I was five-years-old."

The knife dropped. His face was written with horror.

"No, no, no, it's not like that." Raven quickly assured, waving her hands back and forth as she shook her head. "On Azarath, when someone dies," She started. She wasn't sure how to explain the custom to him; she never really bothered to explain anything about Azarath to anyone. "Their body is placed on the temple altar for cremation, and cremations were public in Azarath. It is part of the death rites." She continued. "It was tradition for the body to be wrapped in white linen and then burned."

"Oh." Beast Boy wasn't sure what to say. "So do you think this is a mistake?" He asked handing her, her sandwich. He took the seat next to her.

"Thanks." Raven spoke offering him a small smile. She pushed stray hairs behind her ear. "I honestly don't know what to think, really."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I am not even sure if I miss Arella. I mean," Raven paused trying to get her words together. "I remember so little about her."

"What do you remember about your mother?" He spoke softly.

The violet haired teen closed her eyes for a moment. "I remember the tealeaves around the temple grounds. And my mother, she always smelled like warm mint tea."

Beast Boy smiled seeing the warmth in the empath's eyes.

They were silent for a moment.

"You want some company in Gotham?"

Raven looked at him.

"I just want make sure you're okay." He admitted. "I can't imagine what its like for you. All I know is what it was like for me. And, if it is anything, even a fraction, of what it was like for me, then I want to be there."

"I'm okay, you know."

"I don't believe you." He spoke frankly. "You know, I can just change into a flea or something and latch onto your luggage, right?"

Raven chuckled and nodded. "So let's just cut the cliché, huh?"

"I think that would be appropriate."

"I never thought you would be the voice of reason."

The changeling smirked taking a big bite of his sandwich. "Me either."

The empath picked up her sandwich taking a modest bite. "Good sandwich." She complimented, moving on from their previous conversation.

Beast Boy smiled, taking another hearty bite. "Thanks."

_To be Continued…_


	2. Chapter 2: Dressings

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. This is a work of fiction that I am not making a profit off of.

Author's Note: A wondrous thanks to you, my readers! Much love! This chapter isn't as long as I would like, but I didn't want it to drag on and on...

Now on with the story, yes?

* * *

_Introduction_

_The smell of a burning body is hard to forget. _

_And the sight alone was something a five year old shouldn't have to endure. _

"_What happens now?" _

_Azar looked down at the big eyes peaking out from under violet hair. She sighed quietly, kneeling down to meet her. "What do you mean, little one?"_

_The child chewed her lip. Little fists curled at her sides, trying not to wrinkle her white sari. She released a shaky exhale, trying to remain in control of her emotions. "Amma's gone." She whispered. Tears sliding down her cheeks, Raven looked to the altar where the body burned. _

"_Raven, Raven!" Azar whispered firmly, holding the child's shoulders. "I need you to control of yourself." _

"_But Amma-"_

"_Yes, Amma is gone." She explained to the five year old tactlessly. "Raven, she's gone and she's not coming back." Azar spoke slowly. "But, what I need you to do is breathe and focus. Remember, little one?"_

_The girl nodded, closing her eyes. Little knees rocking back and forth with impatience and anger as she breathed. "Azarath…" _

_The child breathed opening her eyes to face her mentor. _

"_Metrion…"_

_Azar joined in saying the mantra with her student. _

"_Zinthos…"_

_

* * *

_

Chapter Two: _"Dressings"_

Robin stood across from her, jaw slack and eyes narrowed with thought.

"Keep making that face and it's going stay that way." Raven smirked, patting the side of his face before she walked out of the kitchen.

The Boy Wonder stood there for a moment, mouth moving with no sound coming out. He blinked and quickly followed Raven to her room. He punched in the override code, stepping inside.

"Why yes, Robin, abuse your power as leader and come into my room uninvited." She spoke flatly walking into her closet to change her clothes.

"Beast Boy?" Robin asked, taking a seat on her bed.

"Yea."

"Beast Boy?" He repeated.

"I am pretty sure I heard you the first time, but continue."

Robin opened his mouth, and then closed it. After a few moments of silence, he spoke. "I'm not sure I understand."

"What's there to understand?" Raven answered. She pulled a dress over her head, exiting the closet. Stopping at the mirror, she fluffed out her hair and fixed her clothes. She turned her head to face him. "He made a good point. I need help cleaning out her house."

"You realize you just admitted that Beast Boy, of all people, is right about something?"

Raven turned back to the mirror, pulling her hair into a bun. "Yes, and if you tell anyone I will string you up and bleed you out." She noted casually.

Robin shook his head with a smirk. He looked her over. The violet haired teen was dressed in a white spaghetti strapped sundress that touched the floor.

"What?" She asked feeling her eyes on him.

"What's with the dress?"

"Well," She started, slipping on a white pair of flip-flops. "I thought about going to the airport in my underwear, but I figured that might offend a few people."

"You never wear dresses."

"I'm wearing one now."

"You never wore one before."

"Because I typically walk around in my uniform, like you."

"Okay." Robin pressed his lips together tightly, nodding slowly.

She placed a hand on her hip. "Go on, say it."

"Nope." He refused.

Realization hit. "You think this is about Beast Boy?"

"I just think that-"

"Oh my-"

"I'm just saying that you never wore-"

"I can't believe that you even think-"

"Well what am I supposed to think?" Robin asked. "You all are going off, alone, together for the next week to-"

"Clean out my dead mother's house." Raven finished.

"Fair." Robin conceded. "But admit that you've always had a soft spot for Beast Boy."

"We are not having this conversation." Raven decided, holding her hands up. "Not now, not ever."

"Explain why you are letting him come with you."

"Because if I said no, he would just morph into a flea or something, attach himself to my luggage, and go with me to Gotham that way. So," She started to explain. "Rather then go through that whole ordeal, I accepted some help." She sighed. "This has nothing to do with my feelings for Beast Boy."

"So there are feelings now?"

Raven groaned.

"Yo!" Cyborg's voice boomed from behind the door. "Beast Boy said hurry up or you're gonna miss your flight."

Raven picked up her duffel bag. She looked to Robin. "Not another word."

He held his hands up in mock surrender.

The Empath opened the door stepping out into the hallway.

"Hey Ravie, nice dress!"

"Shut up."

* * *

He was staring.

It was obnoxious.

It was blatant.

And it was going to make the plane ride unbearable.

His face was a few inches from her own, and his eyes were roaming her body. He was making it hard for her to concentrate on the fine print of her book.

Closing the book with a sharp snap, she whipped her head to the side coming face to face with him. "What are you staring at?"

Green eyes blinked once, eyes moving to her apparel. "You are wearing a dress."

"Seriously?"

He nodded. "Seriously." He confirmed.

"What is it with you males and your fascination with my dress?"

"Raven doesn't wear dresses."

"Apparently Raven does wear dresses because Raven is currently wearing one."

"Point taken." Beast Boy seemed satisfied as he leaned back into the airplane seat.

"Okay." Raven answered, opening her book.

The Changeling drummed his fingers against the armrest, taking another look at the Empath. "It looks nice."

She looked over at him. Her face softened, hugging the book to her chest. "Thanks." She paused, sighing. "Is it really that surprising?"

"You just don't seem like a dress person."

Raven paused, lips quirked to the side. "We wore saris on Azarath."

"Really?"

She nodded. "Typically white."

"So why don't you wear a sari now?"

"Why would I wear a sari?"

"It's part of your culture." Beast Boy told her. "You keep all that stuff in your room to remind you of home."

"Actually, that stuff is not from Azarath." She corrected. "The only things I have from Azarath are a few books, other than that I acquired all of my possessions in Gotham."

"I thought Azarath was like your room."

"Not at all." Raven chuckled. "On Azarath there is no electricity, no plumbing, no grocery stores, no cars, just-" She paused trying to find the word. "Simple."

"Tell me more about Azarath." He requested, pivoting his body to face her.

"You can't be that bored."

"I'm not bored." Beast Boy informed. "I just wanna know about your home."

She frowned unsure of what to say.

"Well, I'll tell you about where I grew up." He shrugged hoping to break the ice. "I grew up in Africa."

"Really?"

"Really." The Changeling confirmed. "I remember it was really hot and really dry, and I had sunburn every other day. I mean, I was a pale kid before the whole green thing."

"Were you paler than me?" She joked referring to the porcelain skin. With Trigon's influence gone, her grey skin had faded to a pale porcelain flesh tone.

"Naw, not that pale." He smirked. "I remember all of the animals I'd see, and learning about them from my-" He stopped, looking down for a moment.

"You don't have to talk about them." Raven assured.

"It's okay." He smiled falsely. "From my parents. My dad was a geneticist, mom was a zoologist, and together I think they were studying disease in animals to better understand it in humans. I dunno. I just know it was complicated science stuff." He explained shaking his head. "So what kinds of animals are on Azarath?"

"A lot of the same animals on Earth." Raven shrugged. "We just called them different names."

"Wait, English isn't your first language?"

"No." Raven smirked. "On Azarath with speak Azarathian Sanskrit. So, for example, fish is matsya."

"So how did you learn English?"

"By immersion." The Empath explained. "I learned English because no one in Gotham spoke Azarathian Sanskrit, everyone around me spoke English. So I had to adapt."

"Let me get this straight." The green teen spoke. "You were once the naïve alien?"

"I was once, and probably still am, a naïve alien." Raven confessed chuckling. "I had never seen electricity until I was ten. I still remember the first time I saw someone flip a light switch and the room just lit up like magic."

"There's something I don't understand." Beast Boy contemplated. "On Azarath, you all had magic and spells so, why not electricity, plumbing and all that jazz?"

"From what I was told, the people who first came to Azarath escaped from Earth to achieve a form of enlightenment through pacifist ways and simple living. I am sure the elders knew of electricity, but I didn't know anything about it growing up. I didn't see it until I was in Gotham." She clarified.

"Oh." He nodded.

They were silent for a moment.

He turned his head to face her. "You know I am never going to let you the naïve alien thing down."

"I know, I know."

_To be Continued…_


	3. Chapter 3: Monikers

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. This is a work of fiction that I am not making a profit off of.

Author's Note: It has been awhile! Writer's block is not fun!

* * *

_Introduction_

"_He's perfect." Marie Logan whispered, looking down at the blue bundle in her arms. She leaned back against the hospital pillows, eyes fixed on their son. "Isn't he just perfect." She asked, voice full of wonder. She ran a gentle hand against the baby's cheek. _

_Mark Logan moved closer to his wife. Running a hand through the small tuft of blonde hair, he smiled watching the baby yawn. "Yea, Marie, he is." _

"_Joshua." Marie stated softly, tearing her eyes away from the baby in her arms. "Joshua." She called out. _

_His brow furrowed. "Joshua?" Mark repeated, looking at his wife confused. _

"_Does he look like a Joshua to you?" She asked looking down at the baby in her arms. "How about Robert? Or Charles?"_

"_If you ask me he looks like a Mark Jr."_

_Marie chuckled, gently nudging her husband's shoulder. "I'm serious."_

"_I am, too." _

"_I mean it." Marie replied quietly as the baby wrapped a hand around his father's finger. "And besides he doesn't look like a Mark." _

_Mark sighed, nodding. He leaned his chin against her shoulder. "What about Garfield?"_

"_Garfield." Marie whispered. "It certainly is different." She spoke considering the name. _

"_It's distinguished." Mark added. _

"_I think it suits him."_

"_Garfield Mark Logan."_

* * *

Chapter Three:_ "__Monikers__"_

She didn't move.

She was standing on the bottom step of the porch, gazing up at the modern townhouse. Her fists were balled at her sides, knuckles white with strain.

They'd been standing there for at ten minutes.

He was tempted to check her pulse.

"Raven?" Beast Boy whispered, reaching out to touch her shoulder. "You alright?"

"Yea." Raven replied, clearing her throat and brushing his hand away.

Beast Boy frowned. "You know, we don't have to do this right now. We can grab a bite to eat and come back?"

The empath shook her head. "Might as well get this over with. The sooner we clean this place out, the sooner we can get back to Jump." She spoke looking at the house. She sighed, walking up the stairs.

Beast Boy nodded, following behind her.

Retrieving the key from beneath the potted plant, she placed the key into the lock and turned it once. With her bottom lip drawn between her teeth, she opened the door and stepped inside, greeted by the bare hallway. She followed hardwood pattern on the floor into the living room.

The white walls had no pictures, no memories or personality, and the large room held little furniture.

Raven stood in the middle of the living eyes closed, inhaling the faint scent of the wooden furniture. The undeniable sound of Beast Boy's footsteps rang in her eyes as he approached the living room.

"The electricity's off." Beast Boy announced, flipping a light switch.

She opened her eyes. "I doubt the house ever had electricity." Her eyes wandered around the room. "No lights, so I'm guessing there are candles somewhere around here."

He nodded. "I suppose we should get started while we have daylight on our side."

"Alright," She started. "There is nothing we can really do in this room. The donation truck won't be here until Friday, so I'm thinking we can put the first floor donations in here."

"Sounds like a plan to me."

* * *

He frowned in such a way that caused wrinkles to appear on his mask. Arms folded, he sat at the control panel swiveling back and forth in his chair. Letting out a thunderous sigh, he sank further into his seat.

"Care to share?" Cyborg asked. He was sitting on the couch, thumbing through a mechanic's magazine.

"Yes," Starfire started, as she floated out of the kitchen. "Is something doing the bugging, Love Robin?"

"It's nothing, Star." Robin answered, jaw tight with thought.

"I can see steam coming out your ears." Cyborg chuckled, shaking his head.

The pretty alien floated over to her boyfriend, examining his ears. "Friend Cyborg, I believe you are mistaken. There is nothing coming out of Robin's ears."

"It's an expression, Star." The metal man smiled. "It means that he is thinking very hard."

"Oh yes! Robin seems to be quite focused on something." Starfire nodded. "Please, do the sharing of thoughts with us."

Robin stilled his chair. Standing, he made his way toward the exit. "It's nothing." He spoke leaving the common room.

Starfire sighed, lowering herself to the ground. She looked up feeling a hand on her shoulder. "I do not understand why he does not do the sharing with us." She looked down. "With me."

"I don't know, Star." Cyborg admitted. "Maybe he just doesn't know how to express what is on his mind right now?"

"Perhaps." Starfire mused sadly.

* * *

"You donating the dining room furniture, too?" Beast Boy asked, as they stood in the kitchen. They had just finished cleaning it out.

Raven nodded, closing the refrigerator. Dusting her hands off, she picked up a glass and filled it with water. She took a delicate sip. "I think I'm going to get started in the study."

"Alright, I'm going to move this out into the living room." Beast Boy spoke, carrying a box out of the kitchen.

Sitting the glass on the island counter top, she exited the kitchen and headed down the hall into the study.

It wasn't surprising that walls were covered with books from floor to ceiling. In the center of the room, there was a messily kept desk and chair.

"Better get started." Raven muttered to herself, taking a seat on the floor. She plucked a book from the shelf and started to flip through it.

"Wow," Beast Boy spoke stepping into the room. "And I thought you had a lot of books."

Raven smirked, setting the book aside and taking another one off the shelf. "It must be genetic."

He walked over, taking a seat next to her. "Whatcha reading?"

"A book on astral projection." Raven answered not looking up from the book.

The changeling scooted closer to her. "If you want, I could help you go throu- that book is not in English."

"No, this is Azarthian Sanskrit." The violet haired teen smirked. "Most of the books here are written in it. I figured I should go through these. There might be some books I could use in the future."

"Do you need any help?" Beast Boy offered.

"You can't read Azarthian Sanskrit." She smiled faintly.

"I know." He admitted. "Can't blame a guy for trying." He laughed, scratching behind his neck.

"I know." She spoke, holding her hands up in playful surrender. "Would you mind going through the desk to see if there is anything of value?"

"No problem." Beast Boy saluted, jumping to his feet and walking over to the desk. He took a seat in the chair, and began to shuffle through the various papers. "So have you found any books that you could use?"

"Yea." Raven replied, taking another book from the shelf. She placed it in the donate pile. "I found a few that will help me with healing, which is always a good thing."

"Cool." Beast Boy responded, sorting through the papers. "I didn't know your mother had powers."

"She didn't." Raven answered. She looked up, resting her face in her chin looking at him. "She was a normal human. These books are more about tapping into different energies and natural resources. Like the healing books have the different Azarthian remedies in them for things like headaches, colds, fevers, and other ailments."

He nodded, opening the desk drawer. His brow wrinkled with thought.

"What?" Raven asked, noticing his change of expression.

Beast Boy reached inside the desk, picking up a violet and white square document.

"What's that?" The empath asked standing.

"It's a birth certificate." He answered. "It's registered with Gotham City, and it's for someone named Rachel Marie Roth."

Raven frowned a bit, walking over to him. "A family member, maybe?"

"No." Beast Boy answered, looking up at her. "This has your birthday."

"What?" Raven questioned confused. She stood next to him, hand resting on the chair.

"It's your birthday. October 13th." Beast Boy read. "Mother is listed as Angela Ann Roth; Father is unknown." He handed her the piece of paper.

Raven studied the paper.

"I think that's your birth certificate."

"It can't be." Raven countered. "We don't have birth certificates on Azarath."

"Are you sure you were born there?"

"That's what Azar told me." Raven whispered, reading over the certificate. "I can't have a Gotham City birth certificate."

"Is it possible she filed for one later, after you were born?"

Raven shook her head. "I don't know." She sighed. "She could have, but why would she do that?"

"Maybe you were born on Earth before going to Azarath?"

"But there is no hospital listed." Raven pointed out. "It says this filed years after my birth. Actually, this was filed after Arella received death rites on Azarath."

"Are you sure that was your mother on alter?"

"That's what I was told. The body is wrapped from head to toe in linen when it's burned, so I don't know." The empath sighed. "I really don't know anymore." She sniffled, smoothing out the imaginary wrinkles in her dress. "Well," She exhaled. "I think it's time we break for dinner, huh?"

Beast Boy nodded, deciding not to push her.

"I found a phonebook in the kitchen." Raven informed him, setting the document down. She started out the room, stopping at the doorframe. "I figure we can get something delivered."

"Perfect." Beast Boy offered a smile.

She walked out of the room, following the hallway down to the kitchen. Resting her palms against the island counter, she took a deep breath in and released it loudly. Locating her purse, she pulled out her communicator. "Raven calling Robin." She spoke into the device, eyes closed.

_To be Continued… _


	4. Chapter 4: Waiver

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. This is a work of fiction that I am not making a profit off of.

Author's Note: Many thanks and love for the reviews! Here is the next installment!

* * *

_Introduction_

_Her hands gripped the bedding, pulling roughly at the sheets as she let loose a pained shriek. _

"_All most there, Arella." The midwife called. "I can see the head." _

"_It's evil." Arella groaned, throwing her head back. She was covered in sweat, breathing labored and loud. "You have to destroy it. It has to die!"_

_The midwife turned behind her. "I need another more towels and some hot water!" _

_There was murmured hushing, and rustling around. _

"_I got the shoulders. One more push and baby is out!"_

"_No!" Arella sobbed, shaking her head. She was fighting against nature. "It can't happen! You have to kill it!"_

_A tiny cry pierced the room._

"_It's a girl!" The midwife called out, placing the baby in Arella's stomach. _

"_No! Keep it away!" Arella shouted over the crying the baby. "Keep it away from me! It's evil! Please, get it away from me!"_

_The midwife frowned looking down at the baby girl. She carefully wrapped the baby in a white sheet. _

"_I'll take her." _

_The midwife looked behind her as one of the elders approached. She respectfully nodded, carefully handing over the baby girl. _

"_Attended to Arella, I'll keep watch over the little one."_

"_Yes Azar."_

* * *

Chapter Four: _"Waiver"_

"Something is bothering you." Beast Boy spoke factually. He set his chopsticks inside the empty carton.

Raven looked up, suddenly snapping out of her trance. "Huh?"

The changeling frowned, adjusting his position on the floor. The pair had settled in the living room. Sitting on the white rug and the coffee table between them, they had eaten dinner in silence. Well Beast Boy had eaten. "You've been staring at your communicator for the past half hour."

Raven's eyebrows wrinkled as she twirled her chopsticks in her chicken lo mein. Her eyes returned to her communicator sitting on the coffee table. "Just thinking."

"Is everything okay?" He asked, resting an arm on his bent knee.

She looked up, meeting green eyes. The empath shrugged. Before she could open her mouth, again the chime of her communicator sounded between them. Snatching the device, she quickly stood grabbing a candle for light. "I'll be back." She told him, rushing down the hall and into the kitchen. She set the candle on the island top, and then flipped open her communicator. "Raven here."

"Hey." Robin greeted. "Why's it so dark? Don't tell me you were sleeping at this hour." His unmasked eyes narrowed trying to focus on the empath.

"There's no electricity here." Raven explained.

"It got turned off?"

"No. Arella didn't have any turned on in the house."

"Oh." Robin nodded. "I talked to Bruce."

"Was he able to dig up anything?" Raven asked, chewing on her bottom lip.

"Yes actually." Robin confirmed. "Angela Roth was reported missing at age sixteen. She didn't reappear until age twenty-two in Gotham City. She told police that she ran away to another country and that is why she had been missing for those years. When Angela returned, she changed her name to Arella. She also filed a birth certificate for Rachel Roth. Rachel hasn't been active in the system at all. No jobs. No license. No anything, but," He paused, looking directly at the empath. "She has the same birthday as you."

Raven looked away.

"And you already know that." Robin surmised, connecting the dots. "This is your birth certificate." He realized. "Where did you find this?"

"It was mixed in with Arella's paperwork." Raven admitted with a large sigh. "Beast Boy was cleaning out her desk and came across it. We had a feeling it might be my birth certificate." She could feel a migraine coming on.

"We?"

"Beast Boy and I came to the same conclusion when he saw the birth date listed."

"Hmmm…" Robin nodded.

"Well, thank you for the information. Tell Bruce I said thank you as well." Raven spoke, trying to avoid talking about her current situation.

"He told me to tell you that you are welcome to visit if you have time."

"I would, but I don't think it's a good idea to show up to Bruce's with Beast Boy."

"Good point."

"I'll give him a call when I get back to Jump and write him a thank you note."

"Speaking of Jump, when do you think you guys will be back?"

"In a few days. It turns out that Arella was a minimalist in terms of furniture. The real chore will be finishing out the study. Also, I am meeting with the lawyer tomorrow to get that out of the way."

"Gotcha. Well, let me know when you are getting ready to leave."

"Will do." Raven nodded. "Raven out." She spoke closing her communicator. The empath walked back into the living room, finding Beast Boy lying on the floor casually. "Sorry about that."

"Who was that?" Beast Boy asked, sitting up a little.

The violet haired teen took her place across from him, gracefully sitting on her knees. "Robin, he was just checking in."

"Oh." Beast Boy nodded, hiding his suspicion.

Raven busied herself organizing the containers of Chinese food. "I have to meet with the lawyer tomorrow."

"Want some company?" He asked looking at her.

"That'd be nice." She admitted. "I suppose we'd better get to bed then."

Beast Boy stood, stretching with a loud yawn. "I'll take the couch."

"You sure?"

"Yea, it's fine." He insisted.

"Okay." Raven spoke standing, picking up a candle. "Good night."

"Night Raven." Beast Boy spoke, watching her walk out of the room.

The empath walked up the stairs, stopping at the door of the bedroom. Closing her eyes, she inhaled before placing her hand on the doorknob. She slowly turned the knob and pushed the door open to reveal the room.

Simple white furniture seemed to glow in the soft light.

Raven set the candle on the nightstand. Sitting on the bed, she drew her knees up to her chest and squeezed her eyes shut.

* * *

"Good morning, friend!" Starfire announced, floating into the kitchen of Titan's Tower.

"Morning Star." Cyborg smiled, placing a few strips of bacon in the pan.

"What is for the breaking of fast?" The pretty alien questioned, hovering to a kitchen stool.

"Eggs, bacon, sausage and waffles." Cyborg answered, holding his spatula up.

"Oh good, I shall retrieve the mustard."

Cyborg chuckled. "You know I have to admit, it is kind of awkward not having the green bean around to argue about breakfast."

"It has been very quiet this morning." Starfire agreed. "I wonder what our friends are doing."

"We should call them later to check in."

"No need." Robin spoke, entering the kitchen in full uniform. "Raven called last night to check in."

"Oh?" Starfire questioned, tilting her head. "I did not her our telephone do the ringing last night."

"She called my communicator."

"Oh." Starfire commented setting the mustard on the counter.

"How are the green bean and Rae doing?" Cyborg wondered, starting on the waffles.

Robin plucked his mug from the shelf. "Good. They should be back sooner than expected."

"Is that all?" Starfire asked quietly.

"Yea." Robin spoke, pouring himself some coffee.

* * *

"Tell me again why we couldn't just fly to Sixth Street?" Beast Boy asked as they walked down the street in the chilly and damp Gotham air.

"Because," Raven started, wrapping her coat around her tighter. "I want us to appear to be normal."

"I'm green and you have purple hair and eyes."

"I said appear." Raven emphasized. "We don't need to draw unnecessary attention to ourselves. The people here aren't used to seeing us fly around. Besides we are all most there." She spoke leading the way.

True to her word, they arrived in front of a gothic style grey house.

"Lawson Funeral Home?" Beast Boy questioned, reading the sign out in front. "I thought we were going to see a lawyer."

"This is where Arella specified her arrangements." Raven explained, walking up the stairs. "They also have a lawyer to help people write up their wills and make final arrangements."

The pair walked inside.

"Hello there." The petite elderly woman spoke walking up to them. "My name is Rosalie Lawson. How can I help you both?"

"Yes, we have an appointment with James Lawson." Raven spoke, stepping forward.

"You must be his nine o'clock. Right this way please." She smiled, leading them down the corridor. They walked to the end of the hallway, to the last door on the right. Rosalie gently tapped on the door. "James, your nine o'clock is here."

"Send them in." A deep voice replied from inside the room.

Rosalie opened the door, allowing the two to enter.

"Welcome." James's voice boomed, as he stood welcoming them. He stepped from behind his desk walking over to shake both of their hands. "I'm James Lawson."

"I'm Raven and this is B-"

"Garfield Logan." Beast Boy spoke, shaking his hand.

"I'm sorry we had to meet under these circumstances."

"Thank you." Raven replied flatly.

"Please take seat." He offered, sitting back at his desk. He slipped on his glasses, shuffling through some papers at his desk. "According to our files you are the only beneficiary to Arella's estate and policy."

Raven nodded, taking in the information.

"It says here that her life insurance policy is worth one hundred thousand to be transferred to you immediately. " James spoke going over the documents. "I just need your signature here." He spoke handing over the papers.

The empath nodded once again, taking the papers. She quickly scribbled her signature and returned the papers.

"Thank you." He accepted the papers back. "Have you decided what to do with the house?"

"I've already started cleaning it out." Raven informed. "I'm donating the furniture, and I would like to put the house up for sale. The problem is that I don't live in Gotham, and I have to return to California for work in a few days, so I can't see the process through."

"No problem." He assured. "We can take care of that for you. I can have some inspect and appraise the house for you, and we can help you sell it for a small fee."

"I would appreciate that." Raven confirmed. "The house should be ready by the end of the week."

"Take your time." James told her. "Now Arella's bank accounts have been transferred to your name. So for now, unless you decide to change to your own bank, you have accounts at Gotham National Bank. And here is the information for that." He spoke handing over a packet of information. "Do you have any questions for me?"

"Yes, umm," Raven spoke, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "Have the autopsy results come back?"

"Yes." He confirmed, opening the file cabinet. He pulled out a thick envelope. "If you would like I could get our examiner to go over the results with you before you go?"

"Please." Raven insisted.

"No problem." James nodded. "Do you have any other questions before I call our medical examiner?"

"No, that's all. Thank you so much." Raven expressed.

"Anytime." He smiled. He picked up the phone, pressing a few keys. "Hey Leon, can you come up to my office for a few minutes? I have a client here who needs autopsy results analyzed." He paused. "The name is Arella Roth. Okay. Thanks." He hung up the phone. "He's coming up."

Raven nodded.

"Oh one more thing," James spoke. "Will you be taking custody of the remains?"

"No." Raven spoke shaking her head.

"We can have them placed with the rest of the Roths in the mausoleum."

"Excuse me?" Raven asked, knitting her brows.

"I thought you knew." He frowned. "The Roth family has a mausoleum in Central Cemetery. Rosalie, our receptionist, knew of Anthony and Diana Roth. I am sure she would be willing to tell you anything you wanted to know."

"Oh." Raven said thoughtfully.

"Excuse me?" A middle-aged man in a white coat spoke, standing in the doorway. He held a thick manila folder in his hand.

"Oh Leon," James spoke standing. "This is Raven and her friend Garfield. Raven needs the results of her mother's autopsy. I gave her a copy to refer to." He turned back to Raven. "I'm going to give you some privacy. If you need anything else, please feel free to call."

"Thank you." Raven nodded gratefully.

James quickly exited the room, as Leon entered taking a seat at the desk. He opened the folder. "Your mother was Arella Roth, correct?"

"Yes." Raven confirmed.

"I assume you read the police report."

"Police report?" She asked. "I never knew the police were involved."

Leon sighed, rubbing his forehead. "Oh God." He murmured. "Miss, I don't know how to tell you this, but Arella's death was ruled a suicide."

Raven released a heavy exhale. "How?"

"Miss, with all due respect, I don't think you want to go down that road."

"How?" Raven asked again calmly.

Leon looked directly at her. "She overdosed. Arella was found in her bed, dead with an empty bottle of pills on the nightstand. You were supposed to get a call from a police officer." He shook his head.

Raven stood stiffly. "Thank you. Umm, I appreciate your time." She quickly shook his hand.

"Let us know if we can be of anymore help."

"I will." Raven nodded, hurriedly walking out the room.

"Thank you." Beast Boy stood, nodding at Leon before chasing after Raven.

Raven burst out the door, her legs picking up the pace with each step she took.

"Raven!" Beast Boy called out, jogging after her. He caught her by shoulders turning her to face him.

"Let me go." She breathed heavily.

"No."

Weakly pushing at his arms, she started to panic. "Let me go." Her voice started to falter as her lips trembled. "Let me go!" She fought, fists punching at his chest.

"No." Beast Boy firmly stated. He wrapped his arms around her, embracing her tightly.

Her eyes squeezed shut as she felt the tears coming. "Damn it." She whispered, trying to will the tears away. "Damn it." She cracked, resting her head against his chest sobbing loudly.

Beast Boy cradled her head, placing his chin to her forehead. His lips tightened as he fought back his own tears.

_To be Continued… _


	5. Chapter 5: Break

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. This is a work of fiction that I am not making a profit off of.

Author's Note: I really, really wrestled with this chapter. I kept rewriting it. Not to mention, I have been dealing with insane allergic reactions to who knows what! Such is my life, such is my life. lol!

* * *

_Introduction _

_He sat in the back of the room, hands, head, and face hidden by the oversized hooded sweatshirt. Arms folded around his body and head dipped low to avoid attention, he listened to the sound of the chalk knocking against the board. _

_He didn't really care of math, well any subject really. _

"_Garfield?"_

_His head tipped up a bit._

"_Mrs. Dorsey needs to see you in the detention room." The teacher spoke warmly. "Take your things with you just in case."_

_The other children around him whispered loudly. _

_He stood, sliding his backpack off the back of the chair and slinging it over his shoulder. He kept his eyes to the floor as he walked down the aisle of desks. _

"_I bet he's in trouble."_

"_I wonder what he did."_

"_Oooo he's gonna get it." _

_He exited the room, untied tennis shoes clicking against the cheap linoleum floor. He approached the detention room, standing in the doorway. He could see he the counselor standing at the front of the room by the desk. _

"_Come in Garfield." Mrs. Dorsey spoke turning to face him. _

_He hesitated. _

"_You're not in trouble." She assured smiling. "I have some very special people here who want to meet you." _

_He stepped inside, eyes on his shoes. _

"_Garfield," Mrs. Dorsey started gently placing her hands on his shoulders, ushering him toward the two strangers in front of him. "This is Steve and Rita."_

* * *

Chapter Five: "_Break"_

Her fingers threaded in the fabric of his shirt as she held unto him, burying her face in his chest trying to muffle her cries.

Beast Boy simply pulled her against him. Eyes closed, he tilted his head toward the sky feeling warm drops of water on his face. The changeling opened his eyes in time to see the sky begin to fall. Closing his eyes once more, he swallowed the knot in his throat and allowed the rain to run down his face.

Eventually, her sobs turned to quiet sniffles. She released her hold as she pulled away; her eyes were glued on the wet pavement beneath her feet.

Tucking his fingers under her chin, he raised her head so their eyes met.

She nodded, sniffling as she messily wiped her face.

"Come on." He murmured. Wrapping an arm around her shoulder, he pulled her close to him and guided her down the street. Beast Boy couldn't remember which direction the house was, not that it was a good idea to go back there anyway. Deciding to put some distance between them and the house, the changeling continued his path down the rainy streets of Gotham.

They walked until Beast Boy noticed a modest gray stoned motel. Stepping underneath the metal canopy, the pair walked inside the main office.

With Raven glued beside him, Beast Boy walked toward the desk, ringing the little silver bell.

"Can I help you?" A gruff voice greeted them. An older man appeared from the back room. Approaching the counter, his eyes went from Beast Boy to Raven strangely.

Beast Boy cleared his throat loudly, bringing the man's attention back to him. "Yes. We need a room." He spoke. Reluctantly, he removed his arm from around Raven's shoulder. Reaching in his pocket, he pulled out a credit card, handing it over.

The man nodded, presenting a logbook.

The changeling signed it.

"You're in room three." The man told him handing back the credit card and giving him a set of keys.

"Thanks." Beast Boy nodded, putting his wallet away. He wrapped his arm back around Raven, guiding her out the main office. The pair walked down the path underneath the metal awning, stopping at room three. The changeling quickly opened the door and ushered his companion inside. Shutting the door and flicking the light switch, he quickly surveyed the gray room.

Raven stood, back to the door and arms wrapped around herself. She was dripping wet, eyes focused on the beige carpet beneath her feet.

Beast Boy walked to her, gently taking her hands and pulling her away from the door. His hands moved to the buttons of her coat, unhooking each clasp. Tenderly, he took off her coat, placing it on the chair tucked in the corner of the room. The changeling led her to the bed, urging her to sit. He kneeled down in front of her and carefully removed her boots. "I'm going to go see if there are any towels in the bathroom so we can dry off." He spoke softly, standing.

A pale hand reached out, grabbing his coat to stop him.

"Rae?" He questioned quietly.

She turned her head, her face wrinkling as she fought with her emotions.

"Alright." Beast Boy whispered, taking a seat beside her. "It's okay."

Raven hunched over, covering her face with her hands as she cried.

"I'm not going anywhere." He murmured, taking her in his arms, rubbing slow and soothing circles on her back.

She pulled away slightly, wiping her face. "Robin is going to be mad at you." She sniffled, striving for some control.

"Why is that?" He asked gently, still rubbing her back.

"At the funeral home," She started, resting her head on his shoulder. "You gave our your real name." She sniffled emptily as tears rolled down her face. "You aren't supposed to do that."

"My identification says Garfield Logan not Beast Boy." He chuckled lightly.

"Robin's definitely not going to like that."

"I can't help who I am." He admitted.

"Yea." Raven nodded, as she wiped away new tears. She looked up at him, before hiding her face in his chest again, emotions bubbling to the surface.

Beast Boy held her tight, stroking wet tresses from her face. He held her until her breathing became slow and even. Looking down, he discovered that the empath had cried herself to sleep. The changeling maneuvered her under the covers, tucking her in the white sheets.

He exited the room.

Beast Boy leaned against the outside wall, underneath the metal awning, sighing loudly. He closed his eyes for a moment, listening to the sound of the rain. Reaching in his pocket, he pulled out his communicator and flipped it open. "Beast Boy calling Robin." He waited.

"Robin receiving Beast Boy." The device sounded off.

Beast Boy looked down to see the masked face of Robin. "I just wanted to let you know that Raven and I are coming back tomorrow."

Robin's jaw tightened.

Uh oh.

"Why?" The masked leader asked.

"We finished early." Beast Boy shrugged.

"Last night, Raven said it would be a few days."

"Well, she was wrong."

"Okay." Robin seemed to accept that. "So why are you telling me this and not Raven?"

"Raven is busy with the lawyer." Beast Boy spoke. He was amazed at how easily the lie seemed to flow from his mouth. "She asked me to step outside and contact you."

"Really?"

"Really." Beast Boy confirmed.

"So, if I were to contact Raven, she would know that you are coming back tomorrow?" Robin challenged.

Beast Boy narrowed his eyes. "Yea."

"Why don't I believe you?" Robin questioned sarcastically.

"Sounds like a personal problem." Beast Boy challenged. "Beast Boy out." He spoke snapping the communicator shut. The changeling sighed leaning back against the outside wall of the motel.

* * *

Robin growled, looking at the blank screen of his communicator. He closed his the device, resting his elbow on his desk, while his other hand absently drummed against the surface top. He reached for the phone on his desk, dialing a familiar number.

"Twice in one week, to what do I owe the pleasure?" The voice on the other end spoke amused.

* * *

Raven yawned, snuggling deeper into the covers. She rolled over, dragging the sheets over her shoulders and tucking them underneath her chin. Sighing, she slowly opened her eyes to gray walls.

"Okay, I give up. Where am I?" She murmured, narrowing her eyes with thought. Sitting up, she ran a hand threw her messy her hair and then covered her face with her hands.

The front door creaked open.

The empath looked up to see Beast Boy enter the room, dripping wet and holding a pizza box and a large styrofoam cup.

"Hey." He spoke offering a small and friendly smile. "I got you some dinner and some tea." He told her placing the box on the nightstand. He shed his coat, and rubbed his hand roughly threw his wet hair, trying to dry it. "I hope black tea is okay. I wasn't sure what you wanted so I just guessed." He held out the cup of tea.

Raven looked at the cup and then to the changeling.

"You don't like black tea?" Beast Boy asked frowning. "I could have sworn you had some in the cupboard at ho-"

"Where _are _we?" She asked confused.

"In a motel on Dryden Street." Beast Boy told her.

She reached out taking the cup from him. "Thanks." She whispered. "What time is it?" She asked.

"All most seven o'clock."

"Oh." Raven nodded slowly, taking a tentative sip of tea.

Beast Boy leaned against the dresser across from the bed, nervously clearing his throat. "I went back to the house, and got our stuff."

Her hands played with the plastic lid, avoiding Beast Boy's eyes.

"I uh-did as much as I could on my own, and I boxed and shipped the books home you wanted to keep." His voice was low. "I also got us a flight back to Jump tomorrow."

"What about the house?" Raven asked softly.

The changeling scratched his neck uncomfortably. "I went back to the lawyer. He said he would take care of it for you."

"Okay."

"I called Robin."

Raven looked worried.

"I told him we finished early, and that we were coming back tomorrow." Beast Boy explained. "I didn't mention anything about your-" He stopped himself. "About what happened." He paused. "I don't think he bought it."

She nodded. "I'll talk to him when we get back." She looked over at the changeling, lips trying to form a smile. "Thank you."

"No problem."

"I mean it." She emphasized. She took a deep breath in.

He stood there for a moment. "Are you okay?" He asked out of habit.

"Knowing my mother would rather kill herself than talk to me," Raven spoke frankly, shrugging her shoulders. "No, I'm not." She answered honestly.

_To be Continued…_


End file.
